Caçada ao Tesouro Perdido
by Ariel K. Potter
Summary: - Seu desgraçado! – gritou Harry desferindo um soco em Draco, num acesso de raiva. – Tomara que eu não me arrependa em ajudá-lo a achar as partes do mapa. - disse sério para homem jogado no chão.
1. Capítulo 1

"**Caçada ao Tesouro Perdido"**

- Seu desgraçado! – gritou Harry desferindo um soco em Draco, num acesso de raiva. – Tomara que eu não me arrependa em ajudá-lo a achar as partes do mapa. - disse sério para homem jogado no chão.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

O rapaz observava admirado a explicação do homem na frente do auditório, ele explicava o assunto de forma tão impressionante, que fez com que todos os alunos ficassem hipnotizados. Na universidade que ele estudava estavam promovendo um ciclo de palestras sobre diversos assuntos e a palestra em questão, que ele está assistindo era sobre a lenda do castelo de Hogwarts.

O jovem devia estar descansando em seu dormitório, pois seu dia tinha sido puxado, mas quando soube do assunto do assunto da palestra, não conseguiu resistir e foi assisti-la. A apresentação acontecia no auditório principal da universidade após as aulas da noite, mesmo tarde, o local estava lotado, por isso o rapaz tinha chegado cedo e escolhido um lugar próximo ao tablado de apresentação.

A palestra estava muito interessante, mas o jovem não sabia se prestava mais atenção no assunto ou no palestrante. O homem era uma obra de arte da natureza, com seus músculos proeminentes e seus quase 1,95 de altura. Não só ele pensava que o palestrante era uma pessoa que poderia ser chamada de perfeita, mas praticamente todas as mulheres e um quarto dos homens babavam enquanto olhavam o homem andar sobre o tablado, mostrando algumas fotos.

Estava tão entretido observando os gestos do homem, que não reparou que a palestra tinha acabado e que uma sessão de perguntas iria começar. Com o passar dos minutos, as perguntas foram acontecendo, algumas bem interessantes, outras nem tanto. Foi quando anunciaram que o palestrante ia responder uma última pergunta. Tentando a sorte, o rapaz levantou a mão e rezou para ser escolhido. Então aquele ser magnífico apontou para ele. Levantando-se, ele perguntou com cuidado.

- Senhor, existe um historia que conta que na noite que Hogwarts foi invadida, parte de seu tesouro foi escondido por seus guardiões. A minha pergunta é: Há alguma comprovação da existência dessa parte do grande tesouro de Hogwarts?

- No momento não, alguns estudos e escavações estão sendo realizados no mundo, mas até agora nada foi encontrado – respondeu o homem.

- Mas anos atrás, houve um boato que quatros peças distintas quando juntas, formariam uma espécie de mapa que levaria a localização exata do tesouro.

- Sim, soube desse boato, mas com o passar dos anos tornou-se infundado, pois não apareceram provas que confirmavam esse fato.

- Obrigado por esclarecer – agradeceu o rapaz, que recebeu um aceno de cabeça do outro.

Depois disso houve agradecimentos por parte do reitor da universidade pela presença de todos e o evento foi encerrado. O jovem ficou esperando a maior parte das pessoas irem embora para poder sair mais calmamente. Quando estava para sair do auditório, escutou alguém pedindo para esperar, virou-se e viu que o reitor veio em sua direção acompanhado do palestrante.

- Ainda bem que consegui alcançá-lo meu rapaz. O doutor estava conversando comigo sobre sua nova expedição e ele está atrás de um membro novo para completar sua equipe e eu indiquei você, por ser um grande conhecedor de línguas antigas e saber decifrar mais rápido que a maioria de nós.

- O senhor está exagerando, reitor Johnson, eu só gosto de história e civilizações antigas – respondeu o garoto envergonhado.

- Você está sendo modesto. Vou deixar você conversar com o doutor para saber os detalhes.

Observando o reitor ir embora, o jovem sentiu o olhar do outro homem em suas costas. Virando-se, encarou a pessoa que durante essa palestra ocupou parte dos seus pensamentos. Mas quando focou o olhar nos olhos do outro, ficou completamente preso naquela expressão hipnotizante.

- Eu soube pelo reitor Johnson, que você é o melhor aluno do curso de arqueologia.

- Ele está exagerando, como eu disse, gosto de estudar história de lugares e civilizações antigas.

- Então você é uma pessoa de gostos simples.

- Pode dizer que sim. Mas o que senhor queria comigo.

- Direto ao ponto. Eu gosto disso. Bem... Minha equipe e eu vamos fazer uma expedição para realizar alguns estudos num lugar que dizer ser as ruínas de Hogwarts. E como o reitor disse que você tem um grande talento para traduções, queria saber se gostaria de participar. Seu trabalho seria verificar a autenticidade de alguns livros e peças encontradas.

- Nas ruínas de Hogwarts? – perguntou o garoto chocado.

- Sim.

- Tenho que responder agora?

- Seria bom, porque a expedição sai em três dias.

- Minha nossa... Mas o que acontece com as minhas aulas, se eu aceitar ir.

- O reitor me disse que já que é seu último ano, a expedição pode contar como sua nota final, através de um trabalho escrito sobre ela, onde você irá catalogar seus achados.

- Puxa... – sussurrou o rapaz, que pensou com cuidado por alguns minutos sobre o assunto – Senhor, eu aceito.

- Excelente. Procure-me amanhã naquele hotel que fica na saída da cidade. Você sabe onde é?

- Sim. Nesse encontro, prefere que seja de manhã ou de tarde.

- De manhã. Assim teremos mais tempo de planejar o que vamos fazer. Que tal vir às nove horas?

- Claro. Estarei lá. Até amanhã.

Então o rapaz se virou para ir embora, mas quando estava na porta de saída do prédio, o homem o chamou perguntando.

- Qual o seu nome? O reitor se empolgou em falar em seu talento, que meio que esqueceu em me dizer.

Dando um sorriso simples, o jovem respondeu.

- Meu nome é Harry Potter.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Chegando apressado em seu dormitório, Harry sentou chocado em sua cama. Ele não acreditava que o famoso arqueólogo queria que ele participasse de sua expedição para estudar as ruínas de Hogwarts.

Desde criança, ele sonhou em visitar o lugar, procurar passagens secretas e descobrir cada tesouro escondido. Ele se lembrava das historias que sua mão contava, sobre o castelo que alguns achavam ser a morada do mago Merlin, onde quatro guardiões protegiam um grande tesouro.

- Minha nossa... – sussurrou – Eu ainda não acredito.

Depois de o choque passar, foi logo arrumar suas coisas. Decidiu não levar muitas coisas, colocaria só o básico. Quando tudo estava arrumado, tomou um banho e foi descansar. Mas quando colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, não conseguiu dormir, seus pensamentos estavam muito tumultuados. Ele iria realizar um sonho.

Quando conseguiu dormir, já estava próximo do horário dele ir se encontrar com o doutor. Por isso, para não se atrasar, preferiu comprar seu café numa lanchonete que tinha no caminho do hotel.

Chegando ao hotel em cima da hora, foi direto a recepção, onde informaram o número do quarto que deveria ir. Estava tão nervoso que não conseguia ficar parado, andando de um lado para o outro quando esperava o elevador. Quando o mesmo chegou, entrou e apertou o numero do andar. Depois de alguns minutos, Harry estava na frente do quarto e com o coração disparado bateu no parto.

Estava um pouco distraído olhando ao redor, que não percebeu a porta ser aberta. Só quando alguém perguntou o ele queria, Harry virou-se para responder, mas ficou mudo pelo que viu. Uma garota usando trajes mínimos estava esperando sua resposta. Harry ficou olhando para ela sem saber o que dizer. Quando a mesma sacudiu a mão na frente de seu rosto perguntando se ele estava bem. Nessa hora Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou uma voz que Harry conhecia bem, aparecendo atrás da garota.

- Esse garoto que ficou mudo quando abri a porta – falou a mulher, fazendo que o homem olhasse para ele.

- Harry, que bom que chegou, entre e sente-se, que vamos começar logo a reunião.

- Certo doutor...

- Doutor? – falou a garota rindo – Desde quando é chamado de doutro, querido?

- Desde que consegui meu doutorado – falou o homem chateado – E coloque uma roupa, o garoto ficou mudo por olhar você usando somente lingerie.

- Não precisa ficar estressado, estou indo me arrumar e procurar os outros – disse a garota entrando no banheiro.

Virando-se para Harry, o homem sorriu e foi em direção a uma cadeira ao lado do sofá em que Harry estava sentado, numa sala anexa do quarto do hotel.

- Desculpe minha colega, às vezes ela esquece que algumas pessoas não são acostumadas a esse tipo de atitude.

- Tudo bem, aquilo me pegou desprevenido.

- Bom... Eu queria fazer algumas perguntas antes de te apresentar a equipe, tem algum problema?

- Não.

Na hora que ia começar as perguntas, a garota saiu do banheiro toda arrumada e foi direto para a porta, mas antes de sair, disse provocante.

- Não vá molestar o menino – falou antes de fechar a porta apressada.

- Saia daqui, Parkinson! – gritou. E respirando fundo para acalmar-se continuou – desculpe de novo.

- Não tem problema doutor.

- Já que vamos trabalhar juntos, pode me chamar de Draco.

- Certo. O que você queria perguntar, Draco?

- Bem. Como falei, essa expedição vai estudar as possíveis ruínas de Hogwarts. Vamos catalogar algumas peças e levá-las para se tornarem parte de algumas exposições em vários museus. Conversei com o reitor sobre suas notas e ficou esclarecido que suas notas serão obtidas através de seus achados. Isto é, se você achar um vaso em perfeito estado de conservação, você tirará medidas, indicará sua idade e para que é usado, por exemplo. Esta entendendo?

- Acho que sim. Quer dizer, quanto mais peças eu catalogar, melhor será a minha nota.

- Não exatamente. Será contado também a qualidade do texto e das peças. Então não escolha qualquer peça.

- Certo.

- A equipe contará com seis pessoas, incluindo você. O tempo da expedição será indeterminado, por isso pergunto se você tem algum parente para avisar?

- Não. Meus pais morreram quando eu era criança e meus tios, meus únicos parentes vivos, não se importam comigo.

- O quer dizer? Se você não se importar em contar.

- Não me importo. Quando eu tinha sete anos, meus pais morreram num acidente, eu deveria ir morar com meu padrinho, mas ele desapareceu, então tive que morar com meus tios. Eles não gostavam nenhum pouco de mim e me tratavam mal. O marido da minha tia me batia e obrigava a trabalhar na casa. Minha tia, que é irmã da minha mãe, me castigava por qualquer besteira. E meu primo, que vivia me agredindo, por que minhas notas eram sempre melhores que a dele. Como sou autodidata, aprendo com muito mais facilidade e assim foi transferido para uma série mais avançada, isso fez com que fosse provocado todos os dias.

- Como você aguentou isso? – perguntou Draco, já sentindo raiva dos tios de Harry.

- Não aguentei. Quando eu tinha quatorze anos, fui espancado de tal jeito, por ter conseguido uma bolsa de estudo para a universidade, quando o filho deles reprovava de novo a série.

- O quê? Eles espancaram você? O que aconteceu depois?

- Fingi estar desacordado. Foi então que eles pararam e depois foram passear como nada tivesse acontecido. Nessa hora decidi dar um basta e liguei para a polícia. Quando chegaram, tiveram que arrombar a porta para me encontrar, pois estava tão fraco, que só tive força para me arrastar até o telefone.

Draco estava estarrecido, ouvindo a história desse garoto, as coisas que ele falou eram perturbadoras. Como os tios dele obrigavam uma criança a trabalhar e batiam nela por ser inteligente. Isso era inconcebível. Mas ele deixou o garoto terminar sua história.

- E depois?

- Os policiais me levaram para o hospital e esperaram o médico me examinar para saberem o que aconteceu. O médico disse para eles que tinha fraturado uma costela e luxado o punho direito, além dos vários hematomas que cobriam meu corpo. Os policiais pegaram o meu depoimento, mas parecia que eles não acreditaram no que falei, por que fui levado ao mesmo hospital que meus tios me levam quando exageram nos seus "cuidados". Lá no hospital eles inventaram que eu era um delinqüente que vivia se metendo em brigas. E essa informação, estava na minha ficha médica nos arquivos do hospital. E como rotina, eles chamaram meus tios e como bons atores que são, fingiram estar preocupados pelo o que aconteceu comigo, e disseram aos policiais, o que eles fizeram de errado para eu me tornar daquele jeito. Tentei argumentar, dizendo que eles estavam mentindo. Mas naquela hora parecia que os policiais acreditaram naquela mentira.

- Você voltou a morar com eles?

- Não.

- Como?

- Quando os policiais e os médicos saíram, eu estava indefeso numa cama de hospital. Então meu tio começou a me bater e gritar comigo, como eu era um inútil, que só gastava o dinheiro dele e que eu deveria ter morrido com meus pais. A minha sorte é que um dos policiais esqueceu um bloco de notas no quarto que eu estava e foi buscá-lo. Ele chegou bem na hora que meu tio deu um soco na parte que estava à costela fraturada. A pancada foi tão forte que acabei cuspindo sangue.

- Você quer parar? Se não quiser continuar tudo bem. E podemos só falar da expedição.

- Estou bem. Só precisava para respirar – disse sorrindo calmamente – E também, como vamos trabalhar juntos, acho justo você conhecer a minha história.

- Certo. E como terminou?

- O policial segurou e prendeu meu tio por agressão. Depois foi pedido para realizarem exames mais detalhados da minha situação, onde foram constatados alguns ferimentos mal curados, também estava abaixo do peso ideal e anêmico. Fiquei vários dias no hospital para me recuperar. Depois o serviço social me levou para um abrigo, mas quando estava lá, não tinha liberdade de ir sozinho para alguns lugares. Quase perdi os exames para ver em que nível meu conhecimento estava e se estava apto para entrar na universidade com quinze anos. Por isso, pedi que fosse emancipado.

- Conseguiu?

- Sim. Na audiência em que foi provado que meus tios me maltratavam, consegui me emancipar, por provar que era capaz de me cuidar sozinho. Como era bolsista, tinha onde morar, pois tinha direito a ficar no dormitório da universidade. Além disso, ganhei um bom dinheiro para me manter, pois decidido que meus tios iriam me indenizar pelos anos de maus tratos. Depois desse episódio, nunca mais os vi.

- Pelo que você me contou, sua vida foi bastante difícil.

- foi. Mas desde que comecei a estudar arqueologia, minha vida tornou-se bastante calma.

- Então como você na tem mais contato com seus parentes, tem alguém que gostaria de avisar? Algum amigo ou namorada?

- Não – disse sorrindo – Como entrei muito cedo na faculdade, não consegui amigos. Pois a maioria dos alunos não queriam se envolver com uma "criança". E também não tenho "namorado".

- Certo – falou Draco encarando Harry de forma estranha – Vamos deixar de falar de coisas tristes e vamos nos focar na expedição. Como eu estava dizendo...

Eles ficaram horas acertando detalhes, que equipamentos levariam, quais documentos necessários, os lugares que visitariam também ficaram conversando amenidades e se conhecendo melhor.

Estavam tão entretidos um com o outro, que não perceberam que um grupo acabava de entrar no quarto. Só pararam de conversar quando ouviram risadas e olhando para a porta viram dois homens e duas mulheres tentando segurar o riso.

- Já que estamos todos reunidos, vamos continuar a reunião.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Num quarto de hotel, um homem pensava na conversa que teve com o garoto Harry Potter durante a manhã. Toda a sua vida, ele teve tudo o que o dinheiro podia comprar, sendo filho único, seus pais procuravam atender todas as suas necessidades. Mas quando escutou a história daquele jovem, ficou tremendamente chocado. Como certas pessoas tem coragem de agredir uma criança, mesmo quando ela estava num hospital.

Durante aquele dia, nunca pensou que se surpreenderia tanto com uma pessoa, mas estava enganado. Depois de conhecer melhor Harry, não tinha certeza se foi uma boa ideia chamá-lo para essa expedição, devido a certas questões que ele omitiu para o garoto. Estava tão concentrado, que só percebeu a presença de outra pessoa no quarto quando a mesma tocou seu ombro.

- Você está bem? – perguntou uma garota de volumosos cabelos castanhos.

- Estou – disse desanimado.

- Não parece. O que está te perturbando, Draco? – falou a garota com simpatia.

- Acho que não foi uma boa ideia termos chamado um garoto para essa expedição.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Ele me contou sua história, o que aconteceu com a sua vida. Bem, depois do que ele falou, acho que a expedição vai ser perigosa para alguém que não sabe os verdadeiros motivos da mesma.

- Draco... Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada com Harry. Ele vai ficar longe da confusão, não há motivos para temer. Além disso, ele vai trabalhar com as traduções, onde o perigo vai ficar bem longe.

- Desde quando você tem esse poder de acalmar, Granger. – falou sorrindo.

- Desde sempre.

- Duvido.

- Tudo bem. Preciso que fale com o pessoal da alfândega, sobre aquele material.

- Essa não é a função do Blaize.

- Bem... – falou duvidosa.

- O que foi que ele fez?

- Resumindo. Ele dormiu com a pessoa errada.

- Ótimo – falou praguejando.

Quando Draco se levantou para dar um sermão no colega, Pansy entrou apressada no quarto.

- Draco, precisamos do serviço daquele seu amigo agora. Descobriram o que estamos fazendo.

- Droga! Granger vá acordar sua laranja ambulante.

- Ei!

- Brigue comigo depois. Parkinson sabe o que fazer e tem todo o meu aval.

- Certo querido – falou saindo do quarto rapidamente.

- E você, Draco?

- Vou buscar o senhor Potter.

* * *

No dormitório da Universidade, um jovem dormia tranquilamente em sua cama. Ele sonhava com um homem de cabelos platinados e olhos hipnotizantes, que havia ganhado sua total atenção. Pode-se dizer que seu sonho era de tudo, menos inocente. Estava com a imaginação tão realista, que pensou que o objeto de seus sonhos estava pairando sobre ele. Por isso, abriu um pouco os olhos para confirmar que era um sonho. Quando a figura não desapareceu, gritou assustado e se perguntou o que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo no seu quarto.

- Calma... Sou eu, não precisa ficar assustado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – resmungou sussurrando – Não. Como você entrou aqui?

- Desculpe acordá-lo. A porta estava aberta. – mentiu Draco.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. A chave estava na porta.

- Eu tenho que parar de fazer isso.

Draco suspirou aliviado, ele não ia falar para o garoto que tinha arrombado a porta. E pelas palavras de Harry. Parecia que o garoto esquecia-se de trancar a porta com frequência. Então, por pura coincidência, sua mentira meio que se tornou uma verdade.

- De novo. Desculpe, por vir essa hora. Mas houve uma mudança de planos e tivemos que antecipar a viagem.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Harry se acalmando, mas um pouco preocupado.

- Não. É que um amigo meu que tem jato, disse que poderia nos levar, mas ele vai parte agora de madrugada. Bem... Queríamos aproveitar a viagem e chegar mais cedo.

- Sério! Isso é ótimo.

- É... – falou Draco sem jeito, por tem inventado uma mentira tão esfarrapada – Suas coisas já estão arrumadas?

- Sim – disse Harry empolgado – Eu só vou trocar de roupa. Não demora.

- Céus! Se ele acreditou nessa coisa esfarrapada que inventei, ele é mais inocente que pensei – sussurrou Draco, olhando para a porta do banheiro onde Harry foi trocar de roupa.

Quando estava pronto, Harry seguiu Draco até um carro na frente do portão leste dos dormitórios da faculdade. Dentro do carro instalou-se um silêncio tão constrangedor, que Harry começou a ficar desconfortável. E se assustou quando o carro arrancou em direção ao aeroporto, que chamou a atenção de Draco.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Estou ainda sonolento.

- Hum... Harry, por curiosidade, qual a sua idade? Meio que me esqueci de perguntar na reunião.

- Oh! Acabei de fazer dezoito anos.

- Sério? Pensei que fosse mais velho.

- Muitas pessoas acham isso. Dizem que minha maneira de agir algumas vezes faz com que pensem que sou mais velho.

- Acho que foi isso.

- E você? Quantos anos têm?

- Por que não tenta adivinhar – desafiou Draco sorrindo.

- Deixe-me ver – encarou Harry o rosto de Draco – Vinte e três.

- Não.

- Sério? Então quantos?

- Vinte e sete.

- Nossa. Você parece tão mais jovem. Diga-me, qual é a sua fonte da juventude?

- Não há fonte – disse rindo – Acho que é a adrenalina da aventura que me deixa jovem.

Dando um sorriso de entendimento, eles continuaram a conversar até que chegaram ao aeroporto. Lá encontraram os outros membros da expedição que Harry havia conhecido aquela tarde. Pansy Parkinson, a garota da lingerie, que era responsável pelo contratos fechados com os museus. Blaize Zabini, responsável pelos equipamentos tecnológicos. Ronald Weasley, pelos equipamentos de escavação e Hermione Granger, com a burocracia geral envolvida na expedição.

- Parkinson, esta tudo pronto?

- Sim. Só estamos esperando a confirmação da torre de comando para podermos ir. Olá, bebê! – disse acenando para Harry.

Na hora que a garota o chamou de bebê, Harry ficou vermelho igual a um pimentão. Ninguém nunca o tinha chamado, então ele ficou bastante desconfortável.

- Pansy para com isso – falou a castanha – Olá Harry... Desculpe essa confusão, mas tivemos que aproveitar a chance.

- Tudo bem.

- Falei com seu reitor e já esclareci tudo. Por isso, não precisa se preocupar com as suas aulas. Tudo vai ficar naquele esquema que Draco falou ok.

- Claro. Então, quando partimos?

- Em dez minutos. Potter – disse Zabini, cumprimentando Harry com a cabeça.

- Obrigado Blaize – agradeceu a garota – Harry, você tem alguma mala para colocarmos no avião?

- Não. Só trouxe essa bolsa.

Quando foi avisado que eles poderiam embarcar, Harry seguiu o grupo até a pista de decolagem. Ele observava Draco conversar com o comandante. Porem, na hora de subir no avião, estancou em pânico, chamando a atenção de todos. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, Draco indicou com a cabeça para todos entrarem e foi em direção a Harry.

- O que houve? – perguntou Draco, chamando a atenção do moreno.

- Eu sabia que íamos viajar de jato, mas pensei que seria numa avião maior, não numa lata de sardinha.

- Eu não diria medo, só não gosto de viajar em algo que com algum vento mais forte possa cair.

- Ele é mais forte do que pensa. Vamos. – falou colocando uma mão nas costas de Harry, o guiando para entrar no jato.

Entrando, eles foram em direção aos únicos lugares vazios no avião, que ficavam no fundo da aeronave. Uma vez sentados e com os cintos colocados, foi iniciado o processo de decolagem. Quando o avião começou a sair do chão, Harry agarrou o apoio da poltrona com tanta força que chamou a atenção de Draco. E para tentar acalmá-lo, o loiro segurou a mão do moreno, que o olhou nervoso, mas com o toque de Draco, começou a se acalmar.

- Está mais calmo agora?

- Sim.

- Tente descansar um pouco, a viagem vai ser um pouco longa.

- Hum... hum... – respondeu Harry já sonolento.

Durante a noite toda, Draco observou o sono de Harry. Nunca uma pessoa tinha chamado sua atenção, como esse garoto. Ele se questionou novamente se foi uma boa ideia ter chamado esse garoto. Mas como agora não tinha mais como voltar, tentaria manter esse garoto longe do perigo. O tempo foi passando e quando Draco viu, já estava amanhecendo.

- O amanhecer sempre simboliza o começo de uma nova vida.

- O que? – perguntou Draco, olhando para Harry que tinha os olhos na janela – Quando você acordou?

- Faz alguns minutos. Às vezes, gosto de var o nascer do sol. E você, por acaso dormiu? – perguntou travesso.

- Por que está perguntando isso?

- Eu não sei. Talvez eu tenha acordado numa parte da noite e vi que você algumas vezes ficava me encarando.

- Você viu... Como? – falou desconcertado e envergonhado.

- Vi seu reflexo na janela. Mas não fique assim, eu já tive a minha cota de observar você.

- Como assim?

- Sua aula.

- Oh. Claro. – disse sorrindo.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro que pode.

- Eu não sei se foi impressão minha, mas...

- Weasley e Granger.

- Como você sabia?

- Todo mundo pergunta. Mas respondendo, eles são só amigos. Mas fica claro para todos que os conhecem que os dois gostam um do outro. Claro que eles não percebem. E não nos metemos nessa historia, por que eles devem descobrir sozinhos. Mas principalmente, por que é engraçado vê-los.

Eles ficaram conversando até a hora em que todos estavam acordados e foi avisado que logo pousariam. Como na hora da decolagem, Harry ficou nervoso, mas dessa vez se acalmou mais facilmente. Uma vez que o avião estava no chão e todos fora dele, começo a peregrinação de pessoas e equipamentos em direção as ruínas de Hogwarts. A viagem seria por meio de carros alugados para chegar ao local exato.

O caminho para o castelo era longo e muito acidentado, por isso foram devagar e com cuidado. Depois de quase um dia todo de viagem a carro, pois eles pararam varias vezes para observar alguns lugares, eles chegaram às ruínas, mas não conseguiram observá-las, pois já estava de noite. Então armaram acampamento e foram descansar.

Depois de armarem acampamento e descansarem, a equipe levantou ao amanhecer e foram olhar as ruínas. Harry estava com o coração disparado, a cada passo que dava mais expectativa ele tinha. Ao seu lado, Draco andava calmamente, por isso, acabou distraindo-se e tropeçando. Mas não caiu, por que Draco o segurou.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o loiro.

- Estou. Obrigado por me segurar.

- Não foi nada.

- Falta muito para chegar, já estamos andando há algum tempo.

- Na verdade, já passamos o portal de entrada.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Estamos em Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts – sussurrou Harry.

- Isso mesmo Harry. Bem vindo a Hogwarts.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Enquanto observava o por do sol, Harry pensava sobre a expedição que estava participando. Ele adorava a equipe, Blaize com seu jeito ácido, Pansy com seus comentários sarcásticos, as discussões bobas de Ron e Hermione. Mas quem ele mais gostava era Draco, com seu porte altivo e sua inteligência.

Já estava naquele lugar há dois meses e o trabalho não tinha fim. Harry já tinha catalogado tantos objetos que se formaria com honras na universidade. Mas Harry sabia que havia algo errado, no começo ele estava tão empolgado e não percebeu, mas com o passar do tempo, o moreno foi percebendo detalhes que não combinavam com as características de Hogwarts. Ele tinha quase certeza que aquele lugar não era o Castelo de Hogwarts.

Enquanto divagava, sentiu alguém se aproximar e ficar ao seu lado. Durante alguns minutos ficaram em silencio observando o sol desaparecer no horizonte. Mas quando se virou para voltar ao acampamento, uma mão segurou seu braço para fazê-lo parar e encarar a pessoa.

- O que está acontecendo Harry?

- Não é nada, só estava pensando – falou o moreno, que ficou vermelho ao encarar os olhos prateados.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou de modo sugestivo, puxando Harry para perto de seu corpo.

- Draco – sussurrou o moreno – aqui não!

- Por quê? – falou o loiro beijando o pescoço de Harry.

- Todos podem ver – sussurrou Harry, que tentava com pouco sucesso afastar Draco.

- E... – continuou a beijar o pescoço do moreno – Não é da conta deles o que estamos fazendo. Além disso, eles não ficam chateados com esse tipo de situação.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. E meio que Pansy torce para que fiquemos juntos.

- Ela o quê? – falou derretendo-se.

- Harry, vãos parar de falar dos outros e focar em nós, está bem.

- Hum... Hum... – murmurou Harry, que agarrou o pescoço do loiro e o puxou para um beijo de perder o fôlego, que foi interrompido por alguém que chamou o moreno para resolver algum problema.

Quando o moreno foi resolver a questão para que foi chamado, Draco foi em direção a barraca em que estava descansando antes de ir procurar Harry. Chegando nela, foi ler os últimos relatórios feitos sobre a expedição. Mas ele não conseguiu se concentrar, porque ultimamente seus pensamentos sempre iam para um moreno de olhos verdes e óculos ridículos.

Seu envolvimento com Harry aconteceu por acaso. Começou com uma conversa sobre as lendas de Hogwarts. Ele nunca pensou que alguém tão jovem tivesse tanto conhecimento. Quando era mais novo, Draco era um prodígio, mas Harry era um caso a parte. Ele era uma jóia rara. Draco ficava observando Harry trabalhar e interagir com os outros, sempre gentil e prestativo, com um sorriso no rosto. O loiro não sabia por que o moreno tinha se dado tão bem com o banana do Weasley. Granger dava para entender, mas não Weasley. Já com Pansy e Blaize, ele é amigável. Mas com ele, Harry é diferente. O moreno sempre sorria mais perto dele, porém quando o encarava, ficava vermelho de vergonha.

Com o passar dos dias, os dois foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, descobrindo semelhanças e gostos. Durante uma noite ficaram conversando amenidades, quando ele ficou admirando os olhos de Harry, que eram de um verde que pareciam esmeraldas. Draco tinha perguntado por ele não trocava os óculos por lentes de contato. O moreno disse que nunca gostou das lentes e preferia óculos, por que fazia lembrá-lo do pai. Em certo momento, Draco por brincadeira, tirou os óculos de Harry, fazendo seu rosto ficar mais aberto e moreno bastante envergonhado. Pedindo para devolver os óculos, Harry acabou se aproximando de Draco, que continuou brincando e não deixando o moreno alcançar seu objetivo. Nessa confusão, os dois acabaram embolados no chão rindo. Encarando um Harry tão descontraído, Draco não aguentou e o beijo. No começo, o moreno ficou confuso e tentou empurrá-lo, mas aos poucos foi cedendo. Desde então eles começaram uma espécie de relação, que até agora só ficou em beijos.

- Draco? – perguntou alguém.

- Aqui dentro – respondeu o loiro, fazendo que a pessoa entrasse na barraca e o loiro sorrisse – Você demorou.

- Estava me esperando? – perguntou o garoto enrubescendo.

- Sempre Harry. Venha.

- Seu mandão – disse Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Draco na cama.

- Sou mesmo e você gosta – provocou.

- Gosto mesmo – sorriu.

Os dois ficaram olhando-se por alguns instantes, e não conseguindo mais aguentar, os dois se juntaram num beijo avassalador. Tão entretidos que estavam que o moreno não percebeu que foi deitado e que o loiro estava sobre ele, tocando em todos os lugares.

- Harry – falou Draco sem fôlego – Por favor...

- Sim... – sussurrou Harry sem perceber.

Com essa resposta, Draco atacou Harry com um novo ânimo. Os dois passaram a tirar a roupa um do outro e quando estava somente com a roupa de baixo, Draco parou para admirar Harry que estava vermelho, com os lábios inchados e o olhos com a pupilas dilatadas.

- Você já fez isso antes?

- Sim... – sussurrou.

Então o loiro voltou a beijar Harry. Não se contentando com isso, começou a descer beijos pelo pescoço, descendo mais, o loiro lambeu e mordeu os mamilos de Harry fazendo-o gemer de necessidade. Depois contornou o umbigo dele com a língua.

- Draco, por favor... – implorou.

Também não aguentando mais, Draco retirou a cueca de Harry e a sua. Depois parou para admirar o corpo nu de Harry, que fez o moreno tentar se esconder.

- Não faça isso.

- Então pare de me encarar assim.

- Não consigo evitar – falou voltando a beijar os lábios de Harry – Gosto de ver você – tirando os óculos do moreno.

- Meus óculos – exclamou.

- Querido, óculos e sexo não combinam.

- Mas... – gemeu e não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Draco começou a massagear sua ereção – Mas não consigo enxergar nada sem ele – sussurrou sem fôlego, depois gemendo alto.

- Harry, o que vamos fazer não precisa ser visto, só sentido.

- E se alguém entra? – gemeu novamente.

- Já é tarde e todos estão dormindo. Agora vamos parar de falar.

Depois disso, a noite foi bastante agitada e proveitosa para os dois. Porém, quando amanheceu algo estranho espreitava no acampamento, mas ninguém da expedição percebeu.

- Harry?

- Hum... – resmungou sonolento.

- Vou ter que sair com os outros para resolver alguns problemas e buscar mais mantimentos.

- Vão demorar? – perguntou mais desperto.

- Duas. Três horas no máximo. Você não se incomoda de ficar sozinho nesse período, não é?

- Claro que não. Além disso, você disse que seria somente algumas horas, então não vai ter problema. Vou aproveitar e terminar alguns trabalhos.

- Como não tem problema, estou indo – disse dando um leve beijo em Harry e saindo da barraca.

Arrumando-se depressa, o moreno conseguiu ver o carro partindo. Depois de tomar um café da manhã leve, foi terminar seu trabalho. Estava tão concentrado que quando parou para descansar, já tinha se passado uma hora dês que Draco e os outros saíram.

Voltando ao trabalho, ele conferiu o que faltava, terminou correções e catalogou o último objeto que tinha escolhido para o trabalho. Quando tudo estava terminado, guardou o material e foi conferir se outros tinham chegado. Só que no momento que Harry saiu da barraca, tudo escureceu.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Minha cabeça"

Foi à primeira coisa que Harry pensou ao acordar. Ficou parado um momento, tentando fazer sua cabeça parar de doer um pouco. Ele se perguntou por que estava deitado no chão.

- O que? – sussurrou Harry. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ele se lembrava de sair da barraca, depois disso nada. Quando tentou se levantar, não conseguiu se mexer e então percebeu que estava amarrado.

- Vejo que acordou – pronunciou uma voz grave e sombria.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o moreno tentando se soltar, mas as amarras eram muito fortes.

- O senhor Malfoy não lhe contou? – perguntou o homem, encarando o moreno – Então ele não contou, quer dizer que ele não confia em você. O que é uma pena, já que seu talento ajudaria tanto a achar o que ele procura mais rapidamente.

- Do que você esta falando? Essa é uma expedição de estudo.

- Você é um homem tolo, Harry Potter.

- Afinal, quem é você e por que estou amarrado?

- Minha nossa, quase esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Tom Riddle.

- O que quer? – perguntou Harry, seguindo o homem com os olhos.

- Caro senhor Potter, meu propósito aqui é pegar algo que é meu por direito, além de outras coisas, que não lhe diz respeito.

- O que? – sussurrou Harry com medo, pois não tinha gostado do modo que o outro falou.

- Você não percebeu jovem Harry, está sendo usado para motivos vis, pelo senhor Malfoy e seus amigos.

- Está mentindo, conheço-os e não fariam nada errado.

- Será que conhece mesmo? Você nunca desconfiou que todos sempre parecem esconder alguma coisa, ou eles nunca terminam uma conversa séria quando você se aproxima. Tem certeza que conhece mesmo eles? – questionou o homem.

Ele sabia que tinha algo errado. Seu instinto dizia. Mas Harry não queria acreditar nas palavras daquele homem. Porém, suas dúvidas aumentaram. As palavras de Tom Riddle eram de certo modo verdadeiras.

- Está calado por muito tempo. Isso quer dizer que você percebeu que minhas palavras são verdadeiras.

- Não pode ser... – sussurrou – Eles são meus amigos... – tentando se soltar, Harry começou a se debater e revoltar e revoltar – Você está mentindo, você me atacou e amarrou. Quem me parece perigo é você, senhor Riddle.

Aquilo fez o homem se enfurecer, e chutar as costelas de Harry, que estava amarrado no chão da barraca.

- Não me provoque garoto. Vou fazer uma proposta que pode ser bem vantajosa para você. Trabalhe para mim e sua vida pode melhorar consideravelmente, poderá ganhar muito dinheiro e muitas outras coisas.

- Você está louco! Me amarra e agride, mas quer que trabalhe para você! Nunca! Para mim, você me parece um ladrão e não trabalho com ladrões.

Depois que Harry falou isso, Riddle ficou possesso e começou a espancar o moreno com vários chutes, mas logo parou, porque Harry não tinha soltado nenhum som de dor.

- Sem dor? – perguntou de modo sádico – Vamos eletrizar as coisas.

E com essa afirmação, no acampamento e seus arredores, os gritos de Harry ecoaram durante horas até que um silencia absoluto reinasse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ecos...

Gritos desesperados de socorro...

Alguém chamando o nome de Harry desesperadamente, pedindo para ele acordar, mas Harry estava tão cansado, com tanta dor, que ele queria só dormir. Porém alguém o chamava, ele conhecia essa voz, mas não conseguia lembrar. Quando o corpo enfraquecido de Harry sentiu uma picada, a dor passou e o moreno entrou num sono tranquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No quarto do hospital, Draco observava o sono de Harry. Aquele dia tinha começado tão bem para terminar num completo desastre. Eles e os outros tinham saído e deixado Harry sozinho no acampamento.

Riddle atacou, no momento mais oportuno.

Ele sabia que isso poderia acontecer, tentou ao máximo protegê-lo, mas não foi o suficiente. Harry quase foi morto.

Quando chegaram ao acampamento, tudo parecia tranquilo e nada estava fora do lugar. Ele e Blaize foram conferir os equipamentos, e Weasley com as garotas, foram guardar os mantimentos. Porém, no momento em que ouviu Granger e Pansy gritar por socorro, sentiu seu sangue gelar.

Depois disso, tudo virou um borrão até o momento que chegaram ao hospital e o médico dizer que Harry estava bem.

Voltando a olhar o moreno com cuidado, seu corpo estava coberto de curativos, mas o que mais o preocupou foi o fato que Harry teve costelas fraturadas. Mas os médicos o acalmaram quando disseram que seu garoto ia ficar bem.

- Por favor, me perdoe... – implorou Draco. Mesmo sabendo que o moreno não ouviria devido à medição.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Pansy, que estava acompanhada dos outros que olhavam com preocupação o moreno.

- Estabilizado. Zabine prepare tudo.

- Draco, mas o Harry? – perguntou Pansy, que mesmo sendo sarcástica com o moreno, gostava dele.

- Vamos afastá-lo de tudo isso. Agora vão que vou resolver algumas questões aqui no hospital.

- Espero que me perdoe pelo que vou fazer - sussurrou Draco no ouvido de Harry quando todos saíram e somente estavam os dois no quarto – Mas é para a sua segurança.

Dizendo essa última sentença, alisou o rosto maltratado de Harry com carinho, deixou um envelope para Harry com dinheiro para que ele se cuidasse e uma carta de despedida. Dando um último beijo nos lábios do moreno de olhos verdes, Draco foi embora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Três dias depois, Harry acordou desorientado e com o corpo pesado, quando tentou se mexer, gemeu de dor e foi parado por alguém que falou para ele ficar calmo. Então a pessoa colocou seus óculos e Harry viu quem estava com ele era uma enfermeira.

- Onde estou? O que aconteceu? – perguntou com a voz rouca por desuso.

- Calma, senhor Potter, você está no hospital, por que foi vítima de um ataque? Você lembra?

- Sim – disse sério, ele se lembrava de cada minuto nas mãos daquele homem.

- Vou chamar o doutor para verificar o estado do senhor.

Depois que foi checado, o médico disse que o moreno precisava descansar por isso por alguns dias ele passou a base de analgésicos e sedativos. Quando estava livre do torpor dos remédios, perguntou por Draco e seus amigos, pois ele tinha certeza que foram eles que o trouxeram ao hospital. Ele pensou que estavam no acampamento trabalhando. Porém a enfermeira disse que fazia alguns dias que ninguém vinha visitá-lo.

Estranhando, Harry agradeceu e pediu para ficar um pouco sozinho. Algumas horas depois, o moreno perguntou se seus pertences estavam no quarto do hospital para a enfermeira, que disse que sim e entregou a ele.

Enquanto olhavam o que trouxeram dele para o hospital, Harry achou seu trabalho da universidade, suas roupas e equipamentos, isso quer dizer, tudo que levou para a expedição. Mas algo misturado as suas coisa chamou sua atenção, dois pacote, um grosso envelope e uma carta. Curioso, Harry pegou o envelope e o olhou com cuidado. Decidindo abri-lo depois, o moreno abriu a carta e começou a ler.

A cada palavra lida, a expressão de Harry mudava de curiosa para incrédula. No final da leitura, o moreno estava morrendo de raiva. Ele leu novamente para ter certeza que aquelas palavras eram corretas, mas parecia que ele não leu errado, não havia nenhum engano.

Naquele momento Harry sentiu um ódio tão grande que o fez amassar a carta.

- Aquele desgraçado!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Numa sala de aula, em uma prestigiada universidade, um homem era observado com extrema atenção pelos alunos do curso de arqueologia. Ele falava com grande maestria sobre assuntos variados, que estavam dentro da grade curricular do curso. Os alunos estavam tão atentos na explicação que mal piscavam ou respiravam. Quando começou a rodada de perguntas e respostas, quase todos os alunos levantam as mãos ansiosas por terem suas perguntas respondidas por esse homem.

- Senhor – chamou um aluno – O que o senhor sabe sobre o Castelo de Hogwarts?

- Por que a pergunta? – rebateu o homem curioso.

- Disseram que o senhor é um grande especialista sobre esse assunto – disse o aluno.

- Eu não diria especialista, mas sou um grande conhecedor da história do Castelo de Hogwarts. Qual a sua dúvida?

- Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre a história completa de Hogwarts e sobre os quatro grandes.

- Algum motivo específico? – perguntou encarando o aluno que ficou imediatamente vermelho.

- Bem. A turma soube que o senhor esta procurando um assistente para uma grande viagem ao redor do mundo.

- É verdade, mas não estou selecionando nenhum aluno com idade abaixo de 21 anos.

Depois que o homem disse isso, várias pessoas ficaram indignadas e começaram a protestar que não era justo. Erguendo a mão para silenciar a turma, ele explicou os motivos.

- São regras da universidade. Então somente os maiores de 21 anos, devidamente matriculados e com todos os requisitos necessários preenchidos. E a título de informação, estou procurando um assistente, mas não é para me ajudar, é para o professor Fisher do departamento de paleontologia, que está muito ocupado ultimamente porque a esposa dele está preste a dar a luz a trigêmeos e estou fazendo um favor a ele ajudando a escolher. E sobre uma grande expedição ao redor do mundo, acho que foi meio exagerado.

- Mas o senhor não está precisando de um assistente? – perguntou alguém esperançosamente. Todos os alunos ficaram em silêncio absoluto, esperando a resposta.

- Na verdade, eu já tenho alguém me ajudando quando saio em expedição.

Na hora que o homem disse sua resposta, todos os alunos ficaram extremamente decepcionados, fazendo com que o homem sorrisse com simpatia para a turma e explicasse que no momento ele estava trabalhando com uma só pessoa.

- Então vocês querem saber sobre Hogwarts e os quatro grandes?

Na mesma hora todos concordaram e começaram a fazer inúmeras perguntas ao mesmo tempo, que fez o homem pedir silêncio e dizer que ele ia responder as perguntas das pessoas que ele indicasse.

- Para começar, vou falar o básico sobre os quatro grandes e na próxima aula falo sobre o castelo. Certo? – depois que todos acenaram concordando, o homem começou a aula sobre o assunto – Primeiramente quem pode me identificar quem são os quatro grandes? – ele indicou uma garota na primeira fila que tinha levantado à mão.

- Os quatro grandes são Godric Griffyndor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff e Salazar Slytherin.

- Excelente! – disse o homem, fazendo a garota sorrir – Esses são os nomes dos quatro grandes. Eles foram chamados assim porque cada um tinha qualidades singulares e distintas. Por exemplo, Godric Griffyndor era um guerreiro exemplar, especialista no uso de diversos tipos de armas naquela época. Rowena Ravenclaw era uma arqueira exímia, além de ser uma grande estrategista. Já Helga Hufflepuff era conhecida por ser uma excelente curandeira e botânica. E por fim, Salazar Slytherin era um espião, com especialidade no trabalho com venenos e explosivos. Separados cada um tinha habilidades únicas, mas juntos faziam grandes feitos.

- Senhor, eles tem símbolos para identifica-los?

- Sim. Naquela época era comum nas famílias terem brasões simbolizando seu status. Era uma espécie da marca registrada. No caso dos quatro grandes, esses símbolos eram ilustrados por imagens de animais. Texugo para Hufflepuff, águia para Ravenclaw, leão para Griffyndor e serpente para Slytherin. E a junção dos brasões dos quatro grandes forma o brasão de Hogwarts.

- Qual a importância deles na história de Hogwarts?

- Eles são importantes porque eram os protetores, ou melhor, guardiões. Eles protegiam o castelo e o que havia dentro dele. Como um grande tesouro que as paredes de Hogwarts escondiam.

- É verdade que Hogwarts era uma escola?

- Sim, é verdade. Hogwarts era um abrigo, mas com o passar do tempo acabou virando uma escola, onde os quatro grandes ensinavam suas especialidades para aqueles que queriam aprender. Então o castelo virou uma escola de "guerreiros", por assim dizer.

- Como o castelo foi atacado?

- Até hoje não se sabe, pois não temos muitos arquivos ou achados que falem sobre acontecimento, mas a teoria mais aceita é que o castelo foi atacado por tropas comandadas por um general cruel, para roubarem as riquezas guardadas. Foi um massacre. Durante o ataque ao castelo, tudo foi destruído e seus moradores foram mortos. Em sua ultima tentativa de proteger Hogwarts, os quatro grandes sacrificaram suas vidas para proteger o castelo. Porém as tropas venciam em números e eles foram derrotados. Mas antes do castelo cair, eles esconderam o tesouro e sua localização está desconhecida até hoje. Ultimamente vários lugares se intitularam ser as ruinas do castelo de Hogwarts, a maioria das informações e dados coletados não são muito confiável – vendo a hora o homem disse – Gente, nosso tempo já está terminando, estão vamos para uma ultima pergunta – e falando isso, ele escolheu uma mão levantada no meio da sala, uma pessoa que estava usando um capuz escondendo o rosto.

- Senhor – chamou uma voz calma – Quando é que essa aula chata vai terminar? – perguntou a pessoa de modo zombeteiro, fazendo muita gente reclamar, dizer que era uma aula excelente e não tinha nada de chato.

Quando o homem ouviu e viu quem eram a pessoa que fez a pergunta, começou a rir, fazendo os alunos olharem para ele de modo estranho.

- Lovegood, não sabia que você elogiava minhas aulas?

- Estou de bom humor hoje e decidi prestigiar sua aula. Além de dar o ar da minha graça.

- Certo. Pessoal! Essa é a minha assistente, Luna Lovegood. Ela é um pouco estranha, mas não é uma má pessoa.

Depois da apresentação, todo mundo percebeu que era uma brincadeira e foram embora tranquilos, falando da espetacular aula que tiveram. Enquanto isso, uma dupla ia em direção ao estacionamento conversando animadamente.

- Que história é essa dizendo que eu sou estranha?

- Você está me perguntando isso mesmo? – perguntou o homem de modo cético.

- Não precisava ter dito na frente de seus alunos – falou a garota fazendo bico – Mas vamos falar de outras coisas. Sabe quem me deu noticias ontem?

- Quem?

- Seu namorado espanhol.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- Claro. – disse sarcástica – Cada maldita vez que vocês se encontram, tem um encontro picante, por assim dizer. E na minha opinião vocês são namorados.

- Somos amigos com benefícios.

- Humm...Humm... – respondeu a garota cética, mas logo deu um assovio de apreciação quando chegaram a uma vaga de estacionamento – Veja que beleza, desde quando você a tem? – perguntou admirando a moderna motocicleta – Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Custou. Mas não gastei um centavo.

- Então quem foi?

- Aquele cachorro me deu de presente para perdoá-lo.

- Você gosta dele e por isso aceitou o presente. Certo?

- Não. Aceitei porque queria uma faz tem. Ainda vou dar um tempo difícil para ele.

- Como você é cruel!

- O sujo falando do mal passado, né, Luna.

- Exato. Querido, consegui a informação que você queria.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. A fonte é confiável.

- Ótimo. Vou entrar de férias daqui a duas semanas, então poderemos começar. Só vamos precisar arrumar tudo e viajar.

- Você vai avisar?

- Só para um, o outro ainda está de castigo.

- Quando vai avisar?

- Hoje quando chegar em casa. Vou aproveitar que o outro vai a uma reunião e conversar com mais calma com o sensato da dupla.

- Ele não vai tentar sabotar a viagem, não é?

- Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. Ligo para você quando estiver perto do dia da viagem, vou aproveitar para adiantar algumas coisas – despedindo-se a garota foi embora.

Montando na moto e colocando o capacete, o homem foi em direção a sua casa, demorou mais que o normal por causa do trafico, mas quando chegou foi recebido por uma dupla bastaste barulhenta ao abrir a porta.

- Calma. Parem com isso – falou acariciando os dois labradores que vieram recebê-lo – Eu sei que estavam com saudades – disse sorrindo.

- Como sempre você é muito bem recebido – disse alguém aparecendo na frente do homem.

- Isso prova que sou muito querido – provocou.

- É mesmo – disse sorrindo – Está com fome? – perguntou e quando o outro concordou continuou – Vamos para a cozinha, preparei uma lasanha para o jantar. Aquela que você adora.

- Eu te amo Moony – disse saboreando o alimento.

- Eu sei – disse o outro com um grande sorriso – Como foi à aula? – perguntou o homem com cabelos castanhos, olhos dourados e de aparência calma.

- Ótima. Luna de o ar de sua graça no final.

- Imagino. Harry?

- Hum... – respondeu mastigando.

- Ligaram para você hoje.

- Deixaram recado.

- Não – disse olhando fixamente para o moreno de olhos verdes – São aquelas ligações estranhas que você tem recebido. Está acontecendo algo? – essa pergunta fez o outro para de comer.

- Você é vidente?

- Não. Só sei ler suas reações.

- Vou viajar – disse simplesmente.

- Para onde?

- Paris, para começar.

- Não me diga que você vai continuar sua busca por Hogwarts?

Quando essa pergunta foi feita, Harry moveu automaticamente sua mão para uma cicatriz em forma de raio que havia em sua testa. Consequência de sua primeira busca ao castelo. Ele não gostava de lembrar daquela época, eram memórias ruins. Por isso, ele evitava tocar nesse assunto com outras pessoas.

- Luna descobriu onde possivelmente está os diários.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou sentando na frente de Harry interessado – Se isso for verdade...

- Eu sei... Por isso vou a Paris com Luna investigar e não tenho prazo para voltar – dando um suspiro continuou – Remus, eu preciso fazer isso.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa dizer, vou ajuda-lo a enrolar o cachorro – na hora que disse isso, um dos cães latiu – Não estou falando de você Snuffles – acariciando as orelhas do grande labrador de cor negra.

- Isso não é justo! – reclamou alguém entrando na cozinha – Eu sai cachorro que recebe o carinho que devia ser meu – falou fazendo bico.

- Bem... Devido as suas ultimas ações, o cachorro está ganhando as atenções que deveriam ser suas, não que ele não merecesse, ele está recebendo o dobro de mimos – provocou Harry.

- Para com isso garoto. Eu mereço um pouco de respeito – isso fez com que Harry e Remus olhassem para a pessoa com ceticismo. Até mesmo os cães olharam – O que?

- Sirius. Você quer que a gente diga em ordem alfabética ou cronológica? – disse Remus – Se estamos falando com você, considere-se com sorte.

- Eu disse que foi sem querer.

- Isso não é desculpa.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Sirius Black chateado com Remus Lupin – O que tem para jantar?

- Lasanha – respondeu Harry.

- Meu preferido! – exclamou com alegria.

- Pensei que fosse jantar na reunião? – perguntou Remus.

- Ia, mas não queria ficar na presença de certas companhias.

- Quem estava lá? – perguntou Harry.

- Snape.

- Severus estava lá? Por que você não me avisou? Apesar de vocês terem suas desavenças, eu quero fazer as pazes com ele e pedir desculpas pelos anos de hostilidade no colégio causados por você e James.

- Era só uma brincadeira.

- Ele quase morreu em uma dessas suas brincadeiras, senhor Sirius Black – declarou Remus sério.

- Podemos mudar de assunto – falou Black desconfortável.

- Tudo bem.

O moreno de olhos verdes olhava divertido como seu padrinho era tratado como uma criança. Remus sempre conseguia fazer Sirius ficar desconfortável. Ele adorava a presença dessas duas pessoas na sua vida e nunca queria se afastar delas.

- Sirius?

- Sim.

- Luna mandou lembranças – brincou o moreno.

- Lovegood? Tem certeza? Porque na ultima vez que nos encontramos, ela quase quebrou o meu nariz.

- Não seja exagerado. Ela tropeçou e você era a única fonte de apoio – disse Harry.

- Foi de propósito. Ela tem uma mente maligna.

- Padfoot, como Harry disse você está exagerando. Ela é um amor de pessoa.

- Caras, acho que vou dormir. Amanhã cedo tenho que ir falar com o reitor.

- Por quê?

- Vou falar das minhas férias e saber sobre o próximo período de aulas. Acho que vou fazer uma viagem de volta ao mundo e não posso ocupar o cargo de professor.

- Por quê? Você ama lecionar – perguntou Sirius curioso – Não vai se meter em encrenca, não é?

- Não. Vou passear com Luna – venda a careta de Sirius – Sim, a Luna também vai e não faça essa cara. Estava pensando em começar a viagem por Madri – inventou Harry nessa ultima parte.

- Madri? – perguntou Sirius – Oh!

- O que? – perguntou Remus.

- O namorado espanhol do Harry.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – contestou o moreno.

- Claro que não é – provocou Black.

- Padfoot para com isso – disse Remus – Harry vá descansar, você um dia cheio amanhã.

- Certo. Boa noite, gente – falando isso, o moreno foi para seu quarto.

Quando Harry sumiu, Sirius virou-se para o outro homem, que no momento estava arrumando a cozinha.

- Ele se parece muito com James – declarou Remus.

- Sim. Até mesmo na hora de se vingar – falou Padfoot, fazendo o outro rir.

- E não é. Mas ele é sensato com Lilly.

- Isso eu não tenho certeza assim. Ele é amigo de Lovegood. Não estou reclamando, mas é estranho.

- Certo. Vamos dormir, estou cansado e você ficou fora o dia todo. Nós dois precisamos descansar.

- Moony, o que seria de mim sem você?

- Já estaria morto.

- É verdade. Certo, vamos.

- Boa Noite, Padfoot.

- Boa Noite, Moony.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enquanto planejava seus próximos passos dentro de seu quarto, Harry pensou nos prós e contras dessa viagem. No momento que ia pegar algumas anotações sobre sua cômoda quase caiu, pois o outro labrador estava seguindo seus passos dentro do quarto.

- Edwiges, não faça isso – disse isso para a fêmea de labrador que tinha ganhado de presente de Moony e Padfoot. Ela tinha pelos tão claros que pareciam quase brancos – Quase pisei em você. Fique quietinha, não quero acabar pisando em você querida – quando o cão latiu, ela foi para seu cantinho no quarto, o moreno foi organizar alguns documentos.

Uma vez que organizou tudo, Harry se deitou e ficou pensando no que aconteceu em sua vida. Quando era criança, ele tinha grande facilidade de assimilar assuntos variados. Na universidade, ele era um prodígio, mas era tão inocente quando Draco Malfoy apareceu em sua simples vida. O "grande" arqueólogo o enganou completamente. Quando ficaram juntos, o moreno tinha mentido para ele dizendo que já tinha tido relações, porque achava que o loiro iria rejeitá-lo se descobrisse que ele eram virgem. Harry tinha entregado sua virgindade para um canalha manipulador, e ainda hoje, nove anos depois, ele queria esganar aquele loiro aguado. Porém sua hora tinha chegado, em breve sua vida iria mudar para melhor.


End file.
